


Never Happened

by amathela



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one way to take Harper's mind off the Magog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _2:2 - Exit Strategies._

"Compartmentalisation," Harper echoes. Easy for her to say. She's not the one infested with a swarm of Magog. "What's that like?"

"It's like -" Rommie says, stepping forward; her tone is stern, professional, but the movement of her hips is anything but "- when I tell you that tomorrow, this never happened."

Her fingers trace his upper arm, her touch feather light, and she moves forward again so there's no doubt about her intentions. Harper swallows, and then her hand moves lower, across his chest, skimming the surface of his stomach, and down to -

Compartmentalisation, she says.

He can probably do that.


End file.
